Pokemon: the next adventures awaits
by Danielle Domain
Summary: It been a lot of years since Ash Ketchum became a Pokemon Master and now a different generation is starting their own adventure. Lillian and her friends is traveling around the world to discover Pokemon and battling anyone who is evil or against them. No more Ocs. A voting poll, so read it of the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not anything except for my own ocs.

A/N: I would need three good people that would journey with my oc and 3 bad people but with one being a Pokemon.

* * *

This is my oc-

 **Name (First, and Last): Lillian Rosera**

 **Liked Nickname: Lily**

 **Hated Nickname: none**

 **Villain or good guy?: good guy**

 **The Good guys Age (10-18): 10**

 **The bad guys Age (18-40): N/A**

 **Region and City (where they live and it can't be a made up name): Region: Kanto, City: Pallet Town (same as Ash Ketchum)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality (3 MAXIMUM): Shy, low confidence, and sometimes brave.**

 **Hair style and color: It is in a long brown braid that's up to her center of the back.**

 **Clothing: she have a purple skirt that reach her knees, a purple short sleeve shirt and purple sandals with green lines on it.**

 **Bio: she was only with a mom since her father disappeared when she five and everyone have not seen him for years. Her father and her was close but Lily does not remember him that much. She is most of the time soft spoken and quiet but when her friends need help, she would step up. She also admire Ash Ketchum who is now 34 and been a Pokemon Master ever since.**

 **Dreams of what they want to be (it does not go for the villains): Pokemon Master.**

 **Starter Pokemon (it can't be a legendary Pokemon): Pikachu**

 **Is it girl or boy (and remember some don't have a gender): a girl**

 **Personality (MAXIMUM 3): curious, courageous, and happy**

 **What are their four or less moves (don't worry they will learn more moves overtime and some will be replaced for all Pokemon): Thunder Shock, and Tail Whip**

 **How many Pokemon besides the starter Pokemon do you have (of later on or now because later will be collecting more Pokemon): 5**

 **1\. Pokemon: Vulpix (girl) (** **only 4 or less moves: Ember)**

 **Personality (MAXIMUM 3): courageous, naive, and attention seeker**

 **2\. Pokemon: Eevee (girl) (only 4 or less moves: tackle, tail whip, and sand-attack)**

 **Personality (MAXIMUM 3): Shy, alone, and scared (but later on will overcome her scared personality)**

 **3\. Pokemon: Mareep (girl) (only 4 or less moves: tackle, and growl)**

 **Personality (MAXIMUM 3): want to fight anyone, brave, and resentful when they pay more attention to other Pokemon)**

 **4\. Pokemon: Shinx (girl) (only 4 or less moves: tackle)**

 **Personality (MAXIMUM 3): Alert to sounds which can is on guard, strongly defiant, and likes to run in the open field.**

 **5\. Pokemon: Pidove (boy) (only 4 or less moves: gust)**

 **Personality (MAXIMUM 3): strong willed, often lost in thought, and caring**

* * *

A/N: So remember I'll need three good guys and three villains that one of the villains is a Pokemon.

Please send Ocs in reviews or Pm please and I would like to hear what you think.


	2. season 1 ep 1: The Journey Awaits

Disclaimer:I do not anything except for my own ocs.

A/N: I still need 3 bad guys but with one being a Pokemon.

In the next chapter you will find out which Ocs I'm going to use for the good guys. I also still need the villains.

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 1: The Journey Awaits**

In the region of Kanto, in the city of Pallet Town, there is a little girl about 10 with a long brown braid that's up to the center of the back. She wears a purple skirt that reach her knees, a purple short sleeve shirt and purple sandals with green lines on it.

In her room, on one wall, she have a few pictures of Ash Ketchum in his twenties. She slowly walk out of her room and down the stairs before shyly sitting in a seat by the dinner table.

"Why hello, sweetie, are you excited to get a Pokemon and to begin a journey?" Asked her mother while putting eggs, sausages, and toast on a plate and put it in front of Lillian. Lily just play with her food by moving it around on her plate.

"Mom, can I please go?" Asked Lily softly which her mother have to strain to hear her.

"Yes, you can go see the Professor and get your Pokemon."Said her mother as Lily got up from her seat and went to the garage to grab her purple bike.

She rode her bike all the way to Professor Oak lab without any mishap.

"Excuse me Professor Gary Oak the grandson of the late Professor Oak." Said Lily still speaking softly as she walked inside the lab.

"Yeah that's me and sorry but all the other Pokemon have been taken already but you know what?" Asked Professor Gary while Lily looked down on the ground and not meeting his eyes which Gary sighed at.

"What?" Asked Lily but still not looking at Gary.

"Well first, you need to speak up and secondly, I have another Pokemon that my rival started the same journey with which is a Pikachu but luckily this one is happier but she does not like to be in a Pokeball too." Said Gary pressing a button and a platform rise up with a Pokeball on it.

"But is she nice though?" Asked Lily while slowly grabbing the Pokeball that was in Gary's hand and just as Lily held it, the Pokeball glow and out came the Pokemon.

"Meet Pikachu your new Pokemon." Said Gary while this Pikachu look curious at Lily.

"Hi Pikachu" said Lily with a little wave at Pikachu.

"Pika" said Pikachu while jumping on Lily's left shoulder which freaked Lily out a little.

"Here let me give you a few things you will need" said Gary while walking to a shelf to grabbed a few things.

"Ok" said Lily softly as Gary returned with the items.

"Ok for now I'll give you five Pokeballs to start with of course also Pikachu Pokeball. You will also need a Pokegear and a Pokedex which let's you record the data of Pokemon you come across." Said Gary giving the items to Lily. Her mother suddenly came in the lab holding a purple backpack.

"Ok, I pack everything you will need in this backpack." Said her mother which Lily quietly took it and put it on her back with Pikachu hopping off her shoulder and jumped on the front of her bike as they are outside again.

"Just be careful and don't forget me." Said her mother with tears in her eyes and kiss her daughter head.

"Okay mom" said Lily with soft spoken voice and mounted on her bike and take off with her Pikachu in a purple basket that's in the front of the bike as it is attached to it.

 **The voice over: Lily and her new friend is starting a new journey with meeting new people and seeing new places. I wonder what awaits for them, but let's hope she can be a Pokemon Master as Ash Ketchum, her idol, is one.**

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think and I still need three villains but one have to be a Pokemon villain. I already have a boss in mind.


	3. Season 1 episode 2: The Journey Begins

Disclaimer:I do not anything except for my own ocs.

A/N: Thanks for your Ocs.

The good guys that I'm going to use is 1. WondrX oc: Annabelle Winters, 2. SilverMoon71442 oc: Julianna Keruz, and 3. Blue Phoenix 20th oc: Zero Glacer. Sorry for the people who submit a good guy, maybe a few seasons your oc might be in it.

In the next chapter you will find out the bad guys in the season 1-3 story.

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 2: The Journey Begins**

 **The voice over: Lily and her new friend Pikachu is now going through the Viridian Forest** **but would her luck run out as she hadn't had any troubles so far.**

"We should stop for awhile to rest." Said Lily softly which Pikachu turned to face her and hopped out of the basket as Lily carefully leaned the bike against a tree.

"Pika?" Asked Pikachu tilting her head as she heard a noise that was close by.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Asked Lily looking scared as Pikachu ran from Lily. Pikachu went into the forest deeper.

"Oh no, she left me." Said Lily softly while looking in the direction Pikachu have gone to. Lily backed into a tree and slid down it with tears silently coming out of her eyes.

"Pika?" Asked Pikachu worriedly as she noticed that Lily is silently crying. Lily looked up and noticed Pikachu which Lily then put her hand to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"I thought you left me." Said Lily just now noticing the three pieces of wood in Pikachu small arms.

"Here let me help you" said Lily softly while they heard the same noise but closer to them making Lily dropped her wood as she had taken it from Pikachu arms and turned to the direction of the noise.

Out walk a 11 1/2 year old girl with dark blackish red colored hair put into luscious waves down her back, with a small cute ponytail connected by two braids. She wears blue short sleeve that goes over her waist with a black over jacket to her elbows, and black knee high skinny jeans with green and blue sneakers. A silvery necklace, watch, and a white-blue headband.

"Hey what are you doing, I was trying to nap in the tree that your bike is leaning against." Said the girl grumpy and cracked her neck to the side which Lily wince at the noise.

"Who are you?" Asked Lily softly as her Pikachu jumped in front of her to protect her.

"I'm Annabelle Winters and I want to be a memorable Pokemon Master." Said Annabelle Winters as a Snivy came from behind Annabelle. Lily slowly with shaking hands got out her Pokedex and aimed it at Snivy. The Pokedex turned on.

(Snivy: They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.)

Lily put her Pokedex away in her pocket. Annabelle just watch her and looked to Snivy as Snivy and herself nod at each other.

"So let us battle and if you win, I'll leave you alone but if I win, I'll begin a journey with you." Said Annabelle as Snivy hopped in front of Annabelle with confidence.

"Okay, your on." Said Lily softly with Pikachu sparking her cheeks angrily at Snivy which Snivy just look confident by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip at her Pikachu." Commanded Annabelle which Snivy did as told.

"Snivy!" Exclaimed Snivy as two vines came out of Snivy and before Pikachu could dodge it, Pikachu gotten smack by the vines and hit a tree. Pikachu stood up with difficulty and breathing harshly.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock" said Lily with a shy voice. Pikachu summon a jolt of electricity.

"Quick, dodge it!" Shouted Annabelle which Snivy quickly jumped out of the way.

"Okay use Vine Whip again." Said Annabelle which again Snivy did as told and smack Pikachu against a tree again, which Pikachu is now knocked out from the hit she gotten from the tree.

"Okay you win but I think the last attack was powerful." Said Lily quietly and ran to where Pikachu is still unconscious. Lily lifted Pikachu up and when the two humans turned to where the bike is at, Lily eyes widened in disbelief as her bike is no longer there.

"Oh no! It looks like we are going to have to run to a near Pokemon Center." Said Annabelle while Snivy was returned to her Pokeball so it will be easier to run and catch up to Lily as Lily already is running out of that area but is still in the forest.

 _Team Dark Moon Headquarters_

"Assistant Sera" said a man that's in the shadows pressing a button on his phone.

"Yes sir" said Sera picking it up by having the phone on her ear.

"I have found three perfect candidates to start working together immediately." Said the man spreading three files on his desk but names are unclear though.

 **The voice over: As Lily and her new friend that joined her after beating Lily is racing to save Pikachu. That's not all a new dark organization is beginning to come forth and what three people is working together?**

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think.

I already have a boss in mind.


	4. season 1 ep 3: A friendly face

Disclaimer:I do not anything except for my own ocs.

A/N: Thanks for your Ocs.

The good guys that I'm going to use is 1. WondrX oc: Annabelle Winters, 2. SilverMoon71442 oc: Julianna Keruz, and 3. Blue Phoenix 20th oc: Zero Glacer. Sorry for the people who submit a good guy, maybe a few seasons your oc might be in it.

The bad guys I'm using are 1. Blue Phoenix 20th oc: Shadow Stinger, 2. Seth-Lualdi oc: Axel Westbrook, and 3. Seth-Lualdi oc: Hoopa. I hope you like the chapters that's coming your way.

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 3: A friendly face**

 **The voice over: We left Lily and her new friend Annabelle running through the forest to get to a Pokemon Center and fast as Pikachu is getting weaker by the moment.**

They stopped in the middle of the forest as they looked around, completely lost.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Lily softly while pulling her Pikachu closer to her chest as she's afraid that Pikachu is getting weaker.

"Hey are you lost?" Shouted a man about 16 year old with snow white hair, long hair that is tied in a ponytail that reach his back. He wears a blue t-shirt with a hood, black cargo pants, and white sneakers. He jumped down from a tree with a Infernape behind him.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Asked Lily softly while taking out her Pokedex and aimed it at Infernape.

(Infernape: the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched.)

"I'm Annabelle, and this is Lily" said Annabelle while pointing to Lily.

"I'm Zero Glacer and this is my buddy Infernape." Said Zero while Infernape held out his arms so he could hold Pikachu but Lily just hold Pikachu even tighter.

"Don't worry, I think they just want to help Pikachu." Said Annabelle which Lily slowly but gently gave Pikachu to Infernape.

"Okay, this way" said Zero while he and Infernape ran in the direction to the left with Lily and Annabelle following behind them.

They exit the forest and stood at the front entrance of the Pewter City.

"So, this was where the famous Brock that traveled with Ash Ketchum use to live." Said Zero spreading his arms apart in a gland gesture to showcase the whole city.

"Yeah, that's nice, but where is the Pokemon Center?" Asked Annabelle grumpily while trudging after Zero and Infernape with Lily silently following Annabelle while looking at the place.

"It's right in front of us." Said Zero just as Infernape got shocked by electricity that was coming out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"You do know, that the longest we stand here, admiring the Pokemon Center, the more Pikachu is dying, right?" Asked Annabelle as they entered the Pokemon Center and ran to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, shouldn't you age or something?" Asked Zero when Nurse Joy turned around to face them.

"Oh, I'm the daughter of the previous Nurse Joy, same like my cousins." Said Nurse Joy taking out a picture of her cousins and herself. She handed the photo to Zero and the three peered at it in shock. Nurse Joy took the photo back and just noticed Pikachu doesn't look too good.

"Chansey, bring us a gurney, and fast" shouted Nurse Joy while taking Pikachu out of Infernape arms and into her own arms.

"Chansey, Chan!" Exclaimed Chansey as she moved quickly and brought a gurney out Nurse Joy quickly put Pikachu on it and quickly wheeled the gurney with Pikachu on it into ER.

Just as the other three was about to follow them into the ER since Zero already put Infernape in his Pokeball.

They paused and turned to face the entrance when someone opened it, with the light from the outside shining through. The three of them gasp at the person in surprise.

 **The voice over: They met a 16 year old boy that is joining them on the adventure. They arrived in Pewter City where the famous Brock use to live. They got Nurse Joy to help with Pikachu and when they were about to follow, someone in the light have made all three of them gasp in surprise**

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think.

I already have a boss in mind.


	5. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
